The present invention relates to a spherical bearing and more particularly to a spherical bearing which includes a race constructed of a plurality of segments that is permitted to flex to conform to the shape of an inner ball.
Heretofore, spherical bearings have been utilized for supporting rods and the like which are subjected to substantial vibrations. As a result of continuous vibration, play developed between the spherical bearing and the race. Normally, the spherical bearings are load carrying components. When working in an environment wherein the bearings encounter substantial vibrations one of the more important aspects of the design of the bearing is to insure that the unit loading (hertz pressure) does not exceed certain values. These values are governed by the properties of the materials in contact, the lubrication utilized, and the heat generated.
In other words, it is desirable to maintain as much surface contact between the ball and race as possible so as to minimizing pounding (brinelling). Theoretically in curved spherical bearings there is only a line contact between the ball and the race. As a result this poor contact causes the ball to pound and gall in vibration causing the joint to become loose. This looseness can also develop in the manufacturing of the ball and the race as a result of poor tolerances.
Examples of spherical bearings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,389, 3,243,212, 3,711,171 3,934,954, 3,666,331, and 3,382,015. All of these patents disclose spherical bearings which include a ball and race, however, none of which disclose the complete combination taught by applicant.